


it's just polyester

by DRE4MSWRLD (prinxceit)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a Conan Gray Song, Dreamnotfound is mentioned gross /j, M/M, Pet War, Sapnap is not feeling good guys, TOMMY AND SAPNAP ARE BEST FRIENDS YOUR HONOUR, The Elections, The Festival, l'manberg, tubbo wilbur schlatt fundy and niki are mentioned, writing tags as we go along these are all chap 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinxceit/pseuds/DRE4MSWRLD
Summary: dream sees something in george that sapnap doesn't, instead of confronting the green bastard, he decides to write a song :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	1. ideas and insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> all i know is pain with the dreamnap tag, plus there's too much nONE??? dreamnap content  
> therefore, i present to you some more pain or fluff- who knows, read and find out.
> 
> anyway, user nihilisums helped me with the start of this fic (beta read a lil and gave me ideas) but the rest isn't so it's mainly my smooth brain working and rambling garbage out, so don't be disappointed if it's awful

sapnap would say he considered himself a pretty confident person.

he was positive with everything he could be, and even if he acted like a maniac; whether that be fucking around with other people in the smp, or chasing george around for no reason whatsoever, it definitely wasn't hard to see that he was self-assured, and pretty darn sure believed in himself to be.

confident was a broad term though. sapnap liked to think he was particularly good at combat, and that his social skills were pretty acceptable despite being a guy who liked to have his alone time. 

which meant he sometimes never left his room. of course, he loves spending time with other people, he was fairly certain they helped him grow in ways he couldn’t imagine doing on his own, however, he did love having his alone time at certain periods. sapnap was someone that got stuck in his thoughts quite often as well, so being alone let him sort through those thoughts at his own pace, without any interruptions.

along with that, he enjoyed thinking he wasn't bad looking in terms of his appearance, perhaps even pretty darn good looking. some people and even his friends have told him he wasn't bad looking or just a pretty chill dude to be friends with. 

currently sapnap was lacking the white fire t-shirt he usually wore, leaving just the black turtle neck he wore under it. no one necessarily knew that the sleeves of his turtle neck had zips on them, so at that moment he had a sleeveless turtleneck on. 

his arms had little specs of scars and marks covered his arms from all the fights he got himself into. sapnap didn’t like how his arms thicker than, for example, george’s or dream’s as it was mainly fat- in his opinion- and not muscle. 

the boy wore his regular ripped and black jeans, a silver chain latched onto two empty belt hoops on the front and back. the cuffs of the ripped jeans were ripped and tattered, both from the original look of the jeans and how worn out they were. 

his shoes were pretty unique, even if george and dream had their own versions, but sapnap’s were plain white hightops, the laces pretty loose and hanging off the sides, however, there was a middle section of a light orange on both sides of the shoe. the side facing away from his other foot had a fire symbol on the coloured section like on his t-shirt, and it was on both shoes.

dream had the idea to have “cool” shoes that they all matched in and had their own designs. for dream it was the same but the colour was green and he had a smiley face, where george had light blue and clout goggles instead. if anything, it was more cute rather cool, but sapnap loved them nevertheless.

there was nothing exactly special about the rest of his clothing, but he did have a white beanie currently on his head, hiding the back of his head and the mess of his hair. he didn’t particularly wear any beanies, but wilbur had walked up behind him around an hour ago and shoved it on his head since it had been raining, and it caused his hair to curl up from getting wet, being a bigger mess than before.

he was inclined to believe he was confident. he managed to refrain from self-deprecating because of the positive mentality. having broad shoulders, more muscle yet a smaller height wasn't all that bad. come to think of it, most of his friends were pretty tall so calling himself "small" was probably an over-exaggeration. he was taller than george, that's all that mattered. 

theoretically, you could say sapnap was similar to a dollhouse. from the outside, the dollhouse looked perfect, and no one would second guess that fact. 

everything wasn't that simple or entirely black and white, though. 

behind closed doors, you could then say everything was a mess, that there's more that meets the eye. sapnap was confident at being positive, but he didn't feel sure that he was confident in himself over all. 

well, there was always something that caused him to have trouble keeping that positivity, wasn’t there?

don't get him wrong, it wasn't often for him to overthink this sort of thing, but to be fair, even if it was rare, he didn't think he ever did. he loved to think that everyone was equal, which they are, and that everyone was beautiful but also unique in their perfect way. but, as someone who was best friends with another for multiple years, sapnap couldn't help but take a different path into a more negative mindset.

comparing himself to someone else wasn’t something he did often, but differentiating himself to george; from his personality, his body shape and more, it began to be more “normal” for him.

to top it off, he really couldn't put a finger on why george was so special to be treated in a way his best friend had never done with him. 

it confused him to no ends, and it was probably the reason why he suddenly felt so negative, but the more he pondered on it, the more he realised that it wasn't all down to a best friend to best friend basis.

it was probably blatant that no other than the georgenotfound was better than him in some way that dream didn't see in him. sapnap usually wasn't the negative type, or jealous, but when it came down to his best friend, someone who he stuck by for a good seven years may he add, he really couldn't help but believe george was one stool above him in some superior way that stuck out to dream.

of course, dream and he had been best friends for a long time, again, around seven years may he repeat. the two had been rather young, dream had just started teenage years at thirteen, whilst sapnap had been twelve. sure, he missed where everything had been more simple, where he didn't have to worry about such sickly feelings he had for his longest friend or the feelings he got smothered by once he realised, hey, george is probably the favourite.

wait, no no, he shouldn't think that. but could you blame him? george just seemed to be better in many ways that he really couldn't piece together, but at the same time, he understood why.

at the moment, sapnap was sitting down on a stack of two double chests inside of the community house that dream, george, and himself made after finding this land and area together. 

his gaze was cast outside on a pair of two people, who both seemed to find some kind of conversation funny as dream was wheezing, whilst george was laughing. the only thing that bothered him was that dream was mainly resting and hiding in george as if the two were... dating. it wasn’t pouring down with rain like it was earlier before then, but it was still spitting drops of rain so they were both under a tree now.

It looked like a stupid romantic scene and it really-

no, he didn't care. what was happening was very much okay, and it did not bother sapnap in the slightest.

tommy did not believe that for a single minute.

the sixteen-year-old male had walked into the community house silently, looking around for a certain blonde, but paused once he noticed sapnap sat down, legs dangling over the edge of the chests as he stared out the window.

as a younger individual out of their large group, it was assumed tommy usually didn't know that much, and that he was just a naive and loud kid.

most cases it was true but once you got to know the boy a bit more closely, he was pretty chill and he was probably one of the people sapnap hung out with beside george, dream and karl, the most.

to much surprise, tommy wasn’t wearing his regular clothing (even if it was just his stupid red/white t-shirt and pants) but he was wearing a long sleeve hoodie where the sleeves were red, along with the hoodie and big pocket towards the bottom of the clothing. 

he was wearing the same trousers and sneakers, and wore the recognisable red bandana around his neck which matched with tubbo, who has a green version.

approaching the distressed ravenette, tommy cleared his throat, a raise of eyebrow occurring as sapnap jumped a little and snapped his head towards the annoyingly taller one out of surprise.

"huh? dude!" this caused tommy to laugh before he lifted himself next to sapnap and shrugged.

"what? you seemed to be in noddy land staring at those two idiots."

"noddyland?"

"oh god sake, it means daydreaming or something,"

"maybe don't use your lame british slang on me, child." 

"hey!" sapnap laughed, a genuine smile tugging at his lips as the two slipped into their usual banter. 

of course, tommy and himself weren't always on such a good basis but ever since l'manberg elected its new leader, sapnap had made the effort to try and befriend more l'manbergians as he knew they weren't such a big fan and he knew that could've caused issues in the future if he hadn't.

he did start with the easier people to talk to, that being people like jack manifold, who he hardly bumped into, then wilbur and tubbo who quickly warmed up to him and fell into a friendly nature that came off as good friends or mutuals.

niki and fundy had been a bit more difficult considering the whole "side" war they had after sapnap had killed a few of their pets and after he lost a few of his own.

after that war had ended and he won the duel against fundy fair and square, he ended up feeling extremely guilty even if the outcome had come to an agreement that was agreed to by both parties.

seeing as both parties were mourning over the loss of their pets, sapnap gave some time to let everyone cool off but to also think over his approach before he met up with niki and fundy.

sapnap had apologised, shared his regrets and thoughts, and much to his surprise, he earned apologies in return and acceptance.

the three were on good terms now, and as a matter of fact, pretty good friends. 

tommy had been a lot more difficult than fundy and niki due to the fact the war between dreamsmp and l'manberg had heavily affected him more than anyone.

he remembered the first time he spoke to tommy after befriending a lot of l'manbergians. 

sapnap had found the young man at his holiday home, sat up on one of the fences on his balcony as his jukebox played one of his favourite discs, mellohi. 

he had been aware of dream's kindness of eventually returning the discs, and despite l'manberg having its peace and all, he still made an effort.

"what do you want, sapnap?" he had asked, voice soft, which had taken the older male by surprise.

"to be honest?" he paused, "i just wanna see how my old pal is doing."

the conversation between them had been rather calm, and the two ended up talking a lot that night. ever since the two became rather inseparable like they were with dream and then tubbo.

whatever had been said between the two that night worked the charm and while it surprised some people that they could get along so well, it was a rather large agreement that no one exactly wanted to mess with it.

"so, big s, i was here to try and get dream so he could come to agree to this festival idea schlatt and wilbur had, but i couldn't help but notice you're not with them and that they're both out there, so mind telling me what's going on in that small brain of yours?" tommy looked down at his lap whilst speaking, fiddling with a piece of paper that sapnap assumed was for dream before meeting his gaze once the younger one looked up.

he was still not used to how mature tommy could be most of the time, but he knew he let down the "loud and outgoing act" he had once he was around fewer people. the ravenette assumed it was out of trust and due to the fact it must get tiring after a while but he couldn't help but feel honoured.

"what festival?" sapnap carefully questioned, narrowly avoiding the topic of george and dream, for now, knowing damn well the loud kid would bring it up once more.

"schlatt had the idea that a festival would be nice seeing as we haven't had any events since the, uh.. war, y'know? wilbur started rambling out a load of ideas but they both asked me to get dream for confirmation." the boy explained, huffing out a small laugh through his nose.

speaking of l'manberg, after the war, wilbur had the idea to do an election for the small nation after a month or two had passed.

of course, tommy and wilbur had been the only party and was guaranteed to win until a load of complications had slipped in.

in the end, schlatt had become president, with quackity as vice. it had been expected that he would've done some kind of drastic action to spite the losing party, tommy and wilbur.

however, to everyone's surprise, his first decree as president had been to promote wilbur soot as the "vice vice president" of l'manberg, with tommy as his right-hand man.

how silly was everyone to think the losing party would've been exiled or something, right? that would've been chaos.

"well, that seems like fun, is everyone invited or just l'manberg?" He questioned, thinking that going to a party of some sort may help him chill out a little more.

"hm? oh yeah, definitely. you know schlatt, can't have something small. same with wilbur actually," tommy huffed out another small laugh, earning a small giggle from Sapnap, and seeing as he seemed a little distressed once he first walked in, tommy can and will say he was proud to get him to loosen up. 

"anyway, you're not getting off the hook, what's the deal with you, george and dream, hmmmmmmmmm? wouldn't you be out there with them?"

sapnap froze up a bit at the question, knowing full darn well that tommy would have brought it back up, but he still wasn't exactly ready to shout his feelings out to the world. he had talked to karl about them before as he was one to notice his feelings like he was an open book, he assumed tommy was the same. 

"i... they're having fun, i don't wanna put a dent into that or something. plus, even if idid go out there, i doubt i'd be noticed."

sapnap's response caused tommy to narrow his eyes at the older male before his gaze cast outside to the pair they were on about. again, most people assumed the sixteen-year-old was too naive, loud, and outgoing to get "grown-up" things but sapnap cursed the fact how smart the boy was, especially when it came to narrowing down his actual thoughts.

"okay, first of all, bullshite." ignoring the surprised laugh from sapnap, "you're all great for each other, you're just too far into this bad mindset to think otherwise, alright? second of all, i'm not dumbarse, what's going on in that head of yours? you're usually not negative without something fueling off it, or... yeah."

"curse your observant skills,"

"you're just mad I'm just so brilliant,"

"oh my god- shut up, tommy," sapnap couldn't help but laugh with tommy before he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. "i've been thinking.. that uh, george has something i don't..?" the ravenette lifted his head, looking at the younger boy he only met his gaze and nodded, allowing him to continue. "so.. dream.. pays more attention to him, and doesn't talk to me as much, or rather, they both seem to ignore i'm there when we're all together."

"you like dream?"

"tommy!"

"what? It's obvious if you put it into perspective!" sapnap huffed out a small, nervous laugh in response to tommy, not necessarily taking the time to respond verbally so soon given the fact the other had hit the nail dead on. 

just from that, the ravenette spaced out into his thoughts, thinking over the many reasons dream would prefer george over himself. of course, he really couldn't help it when it came down to possibly overthinking but seeing the two outside as if he didn't exist or never did hit real deep. 

yeah, he had other friends, and so did dream but the more their interactions thinned, the more this kind of negative thinking and mindset set in stone and not a small time, which only made it much worse.

sapnap thought of the time when the pet war had escalated to dream being against him, he doesn't exactly remember the details of why he was on tommy's side, to begin with, but he had a sword to his neck that belonged to his best friend so he couldn't help but think that maybe dream never took a true liking to him, and that was in the platonic sense, not the way he somehow dreamed of, which was rather ironic.

by the time the older male was snapped out of his thoughts, tommy had moved to be in front of him, whenever that happened it was void to him, both hands on his shoulders to try and get his attention but the contact being grounding and not at all in a way to "shake him awake". sapnap lifted his head, eyes locking with tommy's before he realized the sympathetic look he was receiving from the somehow taller one. 

the sixteen-year-old lifted one hand off of sapnap, leaving the other on his right shoulder as he flailed his free hand and arm a little to get the big hoodie the boy was wearing to use the sleeve to wipe sapnap's face before the ravenette clocked on that he was crying. "oh, ha, sorry..."

"nah, don't worry, big man," tommy flashed sapnap a wide smile as if he wasn't crying in front of him and having to comfort the other, which in turn made him feel rather proud and honoured that seeing this side of him didn't change much. 

"we don't have to talk about it, but i say you should talk to dream at some point if it's making you... y'know," the response tommy earned consisted of a sharp shake of his head in denial. "i said we don't have to talk about it though, so,"

"oh, okay,”

“doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take dream to the festival instead….” tommy grinned when sapnap lightly let out a choked up laugh, headbutting the teenager in the shoulder in retaliation to his suggestion.

“shut up, pfft.”

“whatever you say, big s. anyway, come with me, i’ll take you to wilbur and tubbo for now, give you something to do, plus i’m sure you’ll come with some stuff they’ll be all over.”

“comforting,”

“barely.”


	2. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

IM WRITING CHAP 2 SLOWLY BUT SURELY LMAO

HI IM SO SORRYYYYYY

u should totally follow my twt @DRE4MSWRLD where im semi active

**Author's Note:**

> let's see how long this takes me to update or put aside with another work, smh.
> 
> there's deffo gonna be mistakes i didn't see, isn't there?


End file.
